Mars Flytrap
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Smarty |tribe = Flytrap Plant |trait = None |ability = When this hurts the Zombie Hero, steal a section from their Super-Block Meter. |flavor text = He loves Venus Flytrap, but sometimes they see things SO differently!}} Mars Flytrap is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability steals a section from the zombie hero's Super-Block Meter and adds it to the plant hero's Super-Block Meter every time he does damage to the zombie hero. This ability does not activate if the zombie hero blocks Mars Flytrap's attack. Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies Online with a similar appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flytrap Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When this hurts the Zombie Hero, steal a section from their Super-Block Meter. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description He loves Venus Flytrap, but sometimes they see things SO differently! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Mars Flytrap is a really useful plant, filling up your block meter which increases your likelihood of a Super-Block against early threats like Mini-Ninja and makes it harder for your opponent to block your plants' attacks. Take note that this ability does not activate if your opponent gets a Super-Block right away. However, this can make you block unnecessary attacks, possibly leading you to use up all 3 Super-Blocks and being unable to block future attacks when needed. Fortunately, even if that happens, Mars Flytrap still drains your opponent's Super-Block Meter. Against This plant can be very pesky if not prepared, as he can hurt you, make it harder for you to block, and make it easier for your opponent to block at the same time. If that is the case, try to play swarms of weak zombies to waste your opponent's Super-Block so that they will not be able to block stronger attacks. If you want to destroy this plant, Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone, or Weed Spray can destroy him easily. Gallery MarsFlytrapStat.jpg|Mars Flytrap's statistics marsflytrapcard.jpg|Mars Flytrap's card MarsFlytrapCardIMage.png|Mars Flytrap's card image Mars Flytrap on MP Lawn.png|Mars Flytrap on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Mars Flytrap.png|Mars Flytrap attacking Mars Fl-oh....png|Mars Flytrap destroyed IMG_4148.png|Time to Shine being used on Mars Flytrap Double Strike Mars Flytrap.jpg|Mars Flytrap with the Double Strike trait FrozenMarsFlytrap.png|Mars Flytrap frozen Wahmen conjured by Photosynthesizer.jpg|Mars Flytrap's statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Rolling Stone being used on Mars Flytrap.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Mars Flytrap Grey mars flytrap.png|Mars Flytrap tinted gray due to a glitch Trivia *His name and description reference a popular book about relationship: Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus. **The book uses the metaphor of the planets Mars and Venus as symbols of the stark difference between men and women. *There is a glitch where if he attacks the zombie hero while they have an empty Super-Block Meter and only charges it by one section, he will steal it, but not charge the plant hero's Super-Block Meter by one. *This is the only card not in the class. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Flytrap cards Category:Plants